


Too much

by BarPurple



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Spoilers for The Six Thatchers, Stress, Talk of canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9153253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: This is not what Molly imagined when she accepted the role of godmother.





	

Molly caught sight of herself in the bathroom mirror and sighed. The dark shadows under her eyes were old friends after long shifts in the morgue, as was the pallor to her skin, what was new was the tight frown lines between her brows. She splashed cold water on her face and tried to hold it together, but a sob bubbled up from deep inside and escaped as a whimper. Rosie cried out. Molly took a shaky breath and dashed away the tears that had dribbled from her eyes.

“I’m coming Rosie. Hang on darling girl.”

 

“She’s been a bit grumpy Molly.”

Molly nodded as Mrs Hudson chatted about her day with the baby. She gathered up Rosie’s things and then picked up her currently sleeping god-daughter.

“Did John come round?”

“No. Not even a text,” Mrs Hudson gave a disapproving sniff that was softened with a sad shrug, “It’s like after Sherlock’s stunt all over again.”

Molly wanted to snap that this was different, John could pull away from his friends in grief, but he shouldn’t be doing this to Rosie. The flash of anger might have shown on her face, but she pushed it away.

“Thanks Mrs H. You can still have her on Wednesday?”

“Of course dear. Try and get some sleep.”

It took a major effort to bite back the bitter laugh at that well intended comment. Molly hadn’t slept properly since Mary’s death; she doubted that was going to change tonight. 

 

The black town car outside her building alerted her to Mycroft’s presence in her flat. She rolled her eyes and offered up a prayer that Sherlock hadn’t got himself into more trouble. Shifting her grip on Rosie’s baby carrier she pushed open her door with her hip.

“What do you want Mycroft?”

The British Government rose from her sofa as she entered, she didn’t even need to glance at him to know that he’d given her one of those Looks, a Holmes special. 

“Mrs Hudson was not exaggerating. You need sleep Molly.”

She fixed him with a glare and hissed so as not to wake Rosie; “How stunningly perceptive of you Mycroft. Do you have a suggestion as to how that might be achieved?”

“Yes, hot bath, food and then bed.”

Molly rolled her eyes and pointed at Rosie. Mycroft leaned over and looked at the sleeping baby as if she might explode. He straightened up and fiddled with his cuffs.

“I will take care of the young lady.”

He sagged a little at her snort of disbelief, “At least while you take a bath and try to relax a little. You’ll only be in the next room if I fail.”

An hour’s peace, it was the best offer she’d had in days, weeks probably.

“Okay, just shout if you need me, okay?”

He gave her a little bow that would have made her laugh if she hadn’t been so damn tired.

It was actually two hours peace she got, she’d almost jumped out of the tub at one point because she heard Rosie babbling, but since Mycroft didn’t shout for her she eased back into the warm water and dozed for a little while. She was feeling better when she wandered back into the living room towelling her hair dry. The towel fell from her hand at the sight that greeted her. Mycroft’s suit jacket and waistcoat were slung over a chair Rosie was snuggled in the crook of his arm happily chewing on his tie as he softly read to her. 

“…decision of the committee is that the Right Honourable Gentleman should apologise in writing and pay a fine of…”

“Mycroft are you reading her parliamentary memos?”

He turned his head towards her, a slight smile on his lips, “Yes, she appears to find them soothing, or soporific. I can’t tell.”

“Does she have clearance?”

His eyebrow quirked at her; “It can be arranged.”

Rosie would have top secret clearance before she could talk, Mary would be proud, Sherlock would expect nothing less and John, would John even care at the moment? Every feeling that Molly had bottled up since the funeral broke free and she started sobbing. She’d signed up for this when she accepted the role as Rosie’s godmother, but she’d never thought it would come to this, what godparent does? She’d been looking forward to spoiling Rosie, not caring for her full time.

“Oh, Molly.”

Her eyes were blurred with tears, but she heard Mycroft get up and walk towards her. A tentative hand patted her on the shoulder, Molly sobbed harder and tucked herself into him, it was like hugging a statue, but the slim comfort his solid presence offered was better than nothing. She registered his gasp of surprise and was in turn surprise as he pulled her in closer and hugged her properly. It took her a long while to get her sobs down to snuffles, the first thing she saw when she blinked her eyes clear was Rosie frowning at her while still chewing on Mycroft’s tie.

“Your poor tie.”

She felt a chuckle rumble in his chest; “Better than letting her gnaw on my watch chain, yes?”

“Much better,” She looked up at him with a watery smile, “Thank you Mycroft.”

“It will get better, Molly.”

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to get some feels out after tonight's ep, so this happened.


End file.
